little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Happy Ending (Kilala version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Kilala was watching Rei, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Rei again. Dijon and Secretary Bird were watching her as she watched him. Dijon gave out a sigh before talking with Secretary Bird. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Secretary Bird?" said Dijon. Secretary Bird nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Dijon, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Dijon asked. Secretary Bird nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Dijon didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the bird. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Secretary Bird asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Dijon. Secretary Bird looked at Dijon with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Thief's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Kilala was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Kilala noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. And what's more, she was now turning 24 years old! She looked towards Dijon the Thief and Secretary Bird, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Rei started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 25 years old. He then saw Kilala starting to come out of the water once again a human, and an adult one at that! Wearing a pink glittering tank dress and a matching hair band that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Kilala walked, that's right, walked, to Rei. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Rei's face. Upon seeing his true love, Rei ran to Kilala, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adults hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Rei and Kilala looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Rei's kingdom, to the merpeople and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Rei was now wearing his navy blue ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, tan pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, brown boots, and a golden crown with sapphires on his head, and Kilala was wearing a white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, pink linings in the center of her dress, a white lined bodice, matching transparent ruffles on the sides (similar to Rapunzel's wedding dress), a pink lacy underdress, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a purple bow on the chest, white pumps, and a matching tiara, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Rudolph came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Kilala and Rei became husband and wife. Rapunzel, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Hermey's coat. In the ocean, several mer-animals, including Dijon and his other daughters watched and smiled. Kilala's sisters waved as the animals on the ship greeted the mer-animals. Timon lifted Simba and Kilala so Kilala could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Timon's head. After Kilala did so, Simba said, "Goodbye, Kilala. Are Flower and I still your best friends?" Kilala chuckled. "Always, Simba." Timon lowered Simba and Flower as they waved goodbye to her. Timon winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Timon!" called Flower. "You're welcome, pals." said Timon. On the wedding cake, Secretary Bird hugged the two figurines of Rei and Kilala and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Snagglepuss nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Secretary Bird screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Snagglepuss lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Snagglepuss chased after Secretary Bird, throwing the knife at him. Secretary Bird ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Snagglepuss tried slicing the bird, but missed. Secretary Bird came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Snagglepuss came running towards him yelling, Secretary Bird smiled as he cut the rope with his beak, getting the beam to smash Snagglepuss in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Secretary Bird laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Timon, Simba, and Flower. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Kilala came up to the ship's side railing. Dijon then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Kilala's level to them. Then he hugged Kilala happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, daddy." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Dijon smiled at his daughter before turning to Rei. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Dijon nodded back to him, accepting Rei as a son-in-law. He turned back to Kilala and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Kilala blew her father a kiss. Rei walked up to Kilala as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Dijon the Thief swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-animals dove back into the water. Rei then took Kilala's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Rei and Kilala kissed once again. The End A Michaelsar12 Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs